


Mother and Son

by hurtcomfort



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it’s okay cause they make up, Dean Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, Dean Winchester Has PTSD, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Has Trust Issues, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean and Mary fight, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Gen, and she realizes how screwed up Dean is, john winchesters A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort
Summary: Basically Mary and Dean fighting, but this time Sam helps Mary realize just how much Dean has been through
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Mother and Son

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I don’t own any of these characters

“You don’t get it Dean!”

“What do I not get” 

“They were trying to help”

“It doesn’t matter! What matters is the fact that you chose them over us”

“It’s not about sides! It’s about doing what’s right”

“They’re not doing what’s right!!!”

“How do you know!?” 

“Because I’ve seen the way they work, and it’s not good Mom”

“Well I’ve worked with them and I would say otherwise” 

“You know what, it’s not even about that, it’s about how you put them before your own sons and it almost got CAS KILLED!!”

“THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! And I didn’t choose any sides Dean”

“Well it really feels like you did” 

“I have responsibilities Dean! I am not just a Mother, and you are not a child” 

“I never was”

There were so many thoughts swirling through Deans head right now, and so much anger that he didn’t even realize what he had said. 

And suddenly the anger left him, disappearing like it was never there. All that was left was the exhaustion that he was so accustomed to, and all he wanted to do was leave, to curl up somewhere and tell himself it was just a bad dream

“I’m going for a drive” he announces, and before anyone could say anything, he walks out.

***

Mary was furious, why didn’t he understand what was at stake? Why couldn’t he just grasp that she was doing this for them? I mean, never in her life had she seen someone act so childish. But even through all of her anger there was still one thing that she couldn’t shake:

“I never was” 

Something about that simple phrase her son had made her stomach turn. But she knows that there’s no point in asking Dean, he would never tell her, in fact she’s pretty sure that he didn’t even realize he said it out loud. Nevertheless she wanted answers, and there’s only one other place to get them 

“Sam?”

“Ya?” He responds, pausing in his reading to look up at her 

“What did Dean mean when he said that he never was?”

“That’s not my place to say” 

“Sam, you know he’s not going to tell me” 

“That’s up for him to decide”

“Sam please” 

“No mom” 

“Why?”

“Because like I said, it’s not my place”

“Sam I’m his mother I deserve to know”

“That doesn’t change anything”

“Sam, why can’t you just tell me?!” 

“you wont wanna know”

“Why would I not wanna know?”

“Because it’s nothing good!” 

“Why would I not wanna know? Sam, honestly?”

“Honestly? Fine, honestly Dean hasn’t been a child since he was 4, ever since dad shoved me in his arms and told him to run out of that burning house and never look back. Dean spent his life raising me! Protecting me, while dad was so caught up in his grief that he barely looked Dean in the eye lovingly unless he was shooting a werewolf of banishing a demon! He spent his 5th birthday in a motel room alone, trying to help my ear infection that he knew nothing about. Dean sacrificed his life to be there for me, so that I could be a kid. And even now, all he’s done is protect me. He sold his soul and spent 40 years in hell so that I could live, he spent a year fighting for his life and killing monsters in Purgatory so that I could be safe, and even before all of that he took every hit from dad so that I would never have to deal with that. So honestly mom? Dean stopped being a kid the moment that room went up in flames” 

Sam took a breath, finally realizing all of what he just said. He knew Dean would be mad but Mom was right about one thing, mom deserves to know that, she deserved to know all of what Dean did for this world.

“Oh my god” Mary finally says, placing a hand on her chest, tears flowing down her face

She has no idea how bad it was for them, for Dean. She has read Johns journal but she never understood the extent of it, until now. Her boys.....her little babies going through all of that....because of her. She felt like she could throw up, what had she done to them? No wonder Dean was so upset about this, he thinks that she abandoned him. And technically she did. She felt awful, she needed to talk to Dean. 

“I need to go see him” she says aloud

Sam just nods his head in response.

***

Dean still didn’t feel a lot better but he knew he’d have to come back sometime so he finds himself walking through the bunker doors

“I’m home” he calls out

He walks down the stairs and throws the keys on the table, leaning against it and taking a deep breath through his nose, just like Sam taught him to do. Because of course Sasquatch would have tips on how to calm yourself down, he stops himself from rolling his eyes at his his brothers overprotectiveness. 

“Dean?” He hears his mom yell back, at this he actually does roll his eyes a little, he really doesn’t want to get back into this. 

Mary walks through the door and sees her son leaning against the table with his head hanging low, she couldn’t resist it anymore, she runs toward him and wrap her arms around him, enveloping him in a long overdue hug. 

Deans startled when his mother’s arms fling over his shoulders, and wrap him in a hug. He’s stunned for a moment, and he tenses, partially because this doesn’t happen often, and partially because he doesn’t know why it’s happening now. Eventually he relaxes into her hold and brings his arms up around her waist

“Mom? What’s going on” he asks quietly

She can’t find it in herself to answer him so she just says 

“I know” 

Dean tenses again, for some reason he knows what she’s talking about. He’s relaxes again and asks

“How?”

She doesn’t want to rat out Sam because she knows that then she will have another son to make amends with and she just doesn’t have the energy for that.

“Does it matter?” She asks 

“I guess not” 

Mary wraps her arms tighter around her eldest son, and brings one hand to cup the back of his head, stroking the hair at the base of his neck

“I’m sorry” he says

She pulls back a little bit and is shocked to see tears in his beautiful emerald eyes

“For what?” She asks

“For keeping it from you” he says like he’s stating the obvious

Why would he think that? This was in no way his fault. And then it clicks. It’s because that’s how he was raised to think, her heart breaks at how oblivious she was to the signs beforehand, but it’s painfully obvious now. 

She reaches a hand up and wipes away a stray tear that’s making it’s way down his cheek

“Oh honey” she says “you have nothing to be sorry for” 

Deans shocked, why isn’t she mad? 

“Are you sure?” He asks

“Of course sweetie” she says “in fact, I’m sorry”

“No mom-“

“Let me finish” she states in her mom voice “I’m sorry Dean, I should’ve see how much this was affecting you”

“Mom, I forgive you” 

She breathes a sigh of relief, she never should’ve doubted that he would be so understanding. Even when he was young he had the biggest heart in the world, always giving to his brother and to his friends. That’s one thing that she thinks will never change. 

“Thank you” she says, kissing him on the cheek

Mary makes a promise to herself, to never let her boys down again.


End file.
